


The Unquiet Light of December

by Reiz16



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiz16/pseuds/Reiz16
Summary: A Christmas poem from my friend, William L Wright Jr., otherwise known as Loftydream101 on DeviantART. REMINDER: That's FROM, not TO.





	The Unquiet Light of December

Home is a glimmering guide  
In encircling storms,  
The innermost beacon  
Blazing trails through the snow

You're the tireless light  
In the cold window sill  
Drawing in the adrift  
The tired eyes of lost kin

You're the precious warmth  
In these bleak autumn shadows  
Neon bright, brave and beaming  
With this season's sweet joys


End file.
